dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eye
The Dragon Eye is an item prominently featured in Dragons: Race to the Edge, in which the story revolves around the mysterious artifact. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Season 1 The Dragon Eye was left behind on The Reaper, a Dragon Hunter ship, in the fog bank clutched in the hands of a dead Dragon Hunter commander. During "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I", it was discovered by Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. It was briefly taken by Dagur the Deranged, but was reclaimed by Hiccup in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II". Gobber was unable to open it, accidentally setting off a couple of booby traps such as sleeping darts and gas. Hiccup then realized that the device has a lock that can only be opened with a Snow Wraith tooth. The Dragon Riders, along with Gothi, went to Glacier Island and successfully retrieved a tooth from the Strike Class dragon. Hiccup placed it inside the Dragon Eye and turned it, with no reaction coming from the device. However, when Toothless lit up his bed, Hiccup noticed a projection appearing from the Dragon Eye. He then realized that in order to use it, the device must be placed near dragon fire. In "Imperfect Harmony", Hiccup showed the Dragon Eye to the Berk Council, and convinced them to allow him to explore the islands revealed by the device. In "Gone Gustav Gone", Hiccup searched for information about the Night Fury in the Dragon Eye, but he didn't find any. In "Quake, Rattle and Roll", Fishlegs tested how Meatlug's different kinds of lava affected the Dragon Eye. This led to the confirmation of Dark Deep, the rumored ancestral home of Boulder Class dragons, as well as a new species dubbed the Catastrophic Quaken. In "Have Dragon Will Travel Part I", Hiccup and Astrid then used Stormfly's fire-breath to find information the new Sharp Class dragon, the Razorwhip. "Have Dragon Will Travel Part II" Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2|Season 2 When the Dragon Hunters took Stormfly in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", Hiccup and the others then found a new lens and information on a nearby Dragon Hunter port. "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" In "Bad Moon Rising", Hiccup and Fishlegs found information on the Lycanwing myth. The myth was just a way to hide more lenses on an island. The Berserkers and Dragon Hunters made several attempts to get the Dragon Eye from Hiccup and his Riders' outpost on Dragon's Edge in "The Zippleback Experience". "Snow Way Out" "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" "Edge of Disaster, Part 2" In "Maces and Talons, Part 1", the Dragon Eye was then taken by Ruffnut when she wished to join Tuffnut and Snotlout Jorgenson in their club's cave. In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", Hiccup lost the Dragon Eye to Viggo when they rescued Heather from their island. Viggo was also able to use mist from a Flightmare to remove the need for a Snow Wraith tooth. Season 3 Prior to "Buffalord Soldier", Fishlegs made sketches of certain information seen in the Dragon Eye pertaining to dragons such as the Buffalord. Season 4 At the end of "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Viggo gives Hiccup the Dragon Eye as a symbol of their allegiance. After the Dragon Hunters are defeated and Ryker is killed in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", Viggo threatens Hiccup to kill Astrid if he doesn't give him the Dragon Eye. However, Hiccup throws it in the volcano, where it is seemingly destroyed. Season 5 In "The Wings of War, Part 1", Krogan takes over Dragon's Edge in order to bring in Viggo so that he may be able to retrieve the Dragon Eye from the volcano. After sending in man after man with no success, Viggo goes down into the volcano himself and finds the Dragon Eye on a rock ledge just above the magma. In "The Wings of War, Part 2", Viggo was unable to get the Dragon Eye to work at first. After Viggo fixed it, Krogan attempted to take it from him. However, they both agreed to share it when Berk's fleet, the A-team, and Dragon Riders started to attack and retake the Edge. After the Hunters and Flyers lose the Edge, Viggo and Krogan make their escape. Astrid followed them close behind and was shocked to see Viggo alive and with the Dragon Eye. Despite this, Hiccup told his Riders that they shouldn't be worried, as he had almost finished making his Dragon Eye. After Viggo and Krogan were able to retrieve Heather's Dragon Eye lens in "Sins of the Past", they, along with Johann, inserted it into the Dragon Eye in order to find the "King of Dragons". Season 6 Although not physically seen in "King of Dragons, Part 1", it is implied that Johann and Krogan, after obtaining the fifth lens, lit the Dragon Eye, revealing clues that led them to Titan Wing Dramillion on Dramillion Island. After capturing the Dramillion, they used its flame to light the Dragon Eye, which produced a map that led them to Berserker Island. By the end of the battle in "of Dragons, Part 2", the Dragon Riders had taken back the Dragon Eye. During the aftermath of defeating the Dragon Flyers and saving the King of Dragons’ Egg, the Riders decide to destroy the Dragon Eye and Hiccup's [[Dragon Eye II], knowing how dangerous they could be in the wrong hands. Category:Objects Category:How to Train Your Dragon Objects Category:Those destroyed